Heatwing
by 13bookworm
Summary: Goth is the king of a living Vampyrum Spectrum colony. Those around him are not who they seem. Now Goth must fight both his life and the life of the girl he loves even if he doesn't want to admit it.


Heatwing

Chap 1

Goth looked upon his subjects from atop the new pyramid. Their colony was small, but Goth new that one day it would be large. Large enough to bring Cama Zotz back to life. He couldn't risk losing any large or even small amount of his colony. The jungle was still an evil, dark, and dangerous place, full of predators.

He looked across the jungle; soon his second in command would be back and Goth would go and hunt. As his second in command approached, Goth noticed something. This bat looked very much like Goth's own father. It was uncertain if they were truly related and if they were Goth wouldn't tell him, out of fear of being overthrown. For his second in command was older than him.

As Goth set out to hunt he spotted some delicious looking prey. He swooped down and snatched up a rodent. He flew to a sturdy branch and devoured his catch. He flew on to find something larger to feast upon. He heard a screech from a far distance. He thought nothing of it. Considering it wasn't a bat cry and his subjects were ordered not to go too far away from the pyramid.

When he returned to the pyramid for the day and made a roll call, everyone was accounted for. Everyone settled down for the day and all was quiet. Goth watched as they slept making sure no harm came to them. Most of the bats roosted in pairs. Goth always roosted alone, following Zotz' orders and awaited the day Phoenix would return to the world of the living.

Goth awoke the next night, everyone was still asleep. Goth quietly slipped outside. He looked out into the distance and watched the sun set. His second in command roosted beside him. "Lord Goth," the bat spoke with concern," I know you are following the Cama Zotz' orders, but it could be years before Phoenix comes back". "What are you trying to say, Blaze?" Goth asked. "I'm just saying that you're the king of Vampyrum Spectrum, and you deserve to be happy," Blaze replied. "Who is to say I am not happy?" Goth asked quickly. "I just noticed that you're not as happy as everyone else seems to be ," Blaze answered. Goth looked down at his feet. He was about to say something when they heard a loud scream. "Stay here I'll be back" Goth stated and flew off towards the scream.

"Help!" Goth heard again. Goth came into a clearing. All was quiet until something dark dashed past him. He looked down to the ground and saw a cowering female Vampyrum. Goth looked up; an ocelot was right above him perched on a branch ready to pounce. Goth did the only thing he could do, he jumped. The ocelot landed on top of him. Goth flipped over on top of the ocelot and punched it in the gullet. It scratched Goth across the chest with his extendable claws. Out of rage Goth bit down hard into the ocelot's neck. Although Goth was about the same size as the ocelot it did very little damage. They hit the ground and the ocelot ran up a tree.

Goth knew the ocelot would be back. He scuttled over to the terrified female. He noticed her badly hurt wing and knew she wouldn't be able to fly, making her vulnerable to other predators. "Get on my back," Goth stated. The female looked up in confusion, "What?" she asked. "Your wing is hurt badly; you can't fly, making you vulnerable to predators, so I will take you back to my colony," Goth explained. She crawled onto his back and he pushed off into the air.

Chap 2

The pyramid was within seeing distance now. Goth would have made it back to the pyramid by now, but he had to make sure the female didn't fall off, for she had fallen asleep on his back. As they grew nearer to the pyramid Goth noticed that no one was out hunting and Blaze wasn't on guard. He flew into the pyramid and all was silent. Everyone was crowded in the corner. "Sire, you're back!"; Goth looked around in confusion, "Sire, ocelots came!", Blaze exclaimed. "Was anyone taken? " Goth asked. "No" Blaze replied," They didn't see us". "I need Konia," Goth stated.

Goth flew to his perch and set the female down on a ledge. Konia was their healing bat. She approached them. She observed the females wounds and created a healing paste to apply. Everyone continued on with their normal lives and went to hunt. Goth stayed behind and watched over the female until she awoke.

"You're the one who saved me, right?" she asked. "Yes" Goth replied. "My names Kiara, what's your name?" Kiara continued. "Goth, would you like something to eat?" Goth wondered. She nodded in reply. She was about to get up when Goth extended his wing and pointed out her wounds. She wrapped herself in her wings and began to cry. Goth pushed off and went out to find her some food. When he came back with a plump rat, Kiara was talking to Blaze. Goth had an odd feeling in his stomach, which he had never felt before.

"Hope your wing gets better," Blaze said as he went to his own roost. Goth flew down and roosted beside Kiara. He handed her the rat. "I'm sorry you can't fly" Goth soothed. "It's not your fault, in fact without you I'd be dead," she noticed the scars across his chest," I'm sorry you were wounded trying to save me,". "It was a risk worth taking to save you" Goth exclaimed. She nuzzled him with her nose. Soon everyone returned for the day and settled down to sleep.

Kiara awoke in the pyramid, but it was empty. Something dashed past her. "Goth?" ,Kiara called out. The dark figure dashed past again. "Goth is that you?" ,Kiara called out again. A pair of bright yellow eyes stared at her. She looked down and saw the bodies of the colony including Blaze and Goth. She looked back at the glowing yellow eyes. It dashed quickly through a path of light and knew instantly it was an ocelot. The ocelot pounced. She screamed and everything went black.

Kiara opened her eyes. Goth looked at her with concerned eyes. She shifted over to him and buried herself in his comfortingly warm fur. Goth wrapped his wings around her and pressed his head against her. She began to cry. "It's ok, I'm here to protect you, and it's going to be alright" Goth said hoping to comfort her.

The next night Goth had awoken before everyone else, as usual. Kiara was still wrapped up in his wings, fast asleep. He had a feeling of peace and serenity, feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time. He looked over the pyramid, all was right within the colony. He looked down at Kiara, she slowly opened her eyes and looked back at him. She smiled warmly, and nuzzled him.

Chap3

Goth roosted atop the pyramid next to Kiara. "Are you ready for this" He asked her. She nodded, and pushed off and flew into the air. Goth followed behind her," Does your wing hurt at all" Goth asked. "No just a little stiff, but I'll be fine" Kiara replied. "I must attend to my royal duties so I shall see you later" Goth stated. Kiara nodded.

Goth stood at the pyramid awaiting Blaze's report. Blaze approached and roosted next to him. "You know I'm not clueless right?" Blaze asked. "What?" Goth retorted. " I saw you and Kiara last night and you like her" Blaze stated. "You're acting like a gossiping newborn, and besides I was just comforting her because she had a bad dream" Goth explained. "But am I wrong?" Blaze said with a smirk on his face. Goth looked at his feet. "I need to go strangle something" Goth grumbled as he leaped off the pyramid towards the jungle. Konia roosted next to Blaze. "When will he learn?" Konia asked. "I don't know dear, I truly don't know," Blaze replied.

Goth roosted himself on a branch, and devoured an oriole bird. As he ate, Goth felt like he was being watched. He looked up from his dinner and saw a pair of glowing ocelot eyes. "You're the one who tried to attack me," the ocelot stated. "To whom may I be speaking to?" Goth asked. "Sharise, queen of the ocelots, you stole my dinner!" she exclaimed. "I didn't steal your dinner, I saved it," Goth stated harshly. "Now whom may I be speaking to anyway" Sharise asked. "Goth, king of Vampyrum Spectrum" Goth answered. "Well your highness, I'll be back and with plenty of friends too, so you can kiss your kingdom goodbye" Sharise stated evilly. Then she leaped off into the jungle.

Goth flew back to the pyramid and ordered there be extra guards on look out. Goth roosted on his perch, shortly before being accompanied by Kiara. "What's going on?" Kiara asked concerned. "Well, a threat has been made by ocelots" Goth explained. "This is my entire fault", Goth looked at her confused, "If I hadn't gotten in trouble and you save me, you wouldn't be in this mess,". Goth looked at her with a smile and said, "It's not your fault, and we will get through this together,".

Ocelots are sometimes day creatures too so Goth spent the night watching over the colony. Every one slept peacefully, even Kiara who slept next to him. Goth snuck outside to the top of the pyramid, all was quiet, too quiet. "I know your standing there," Goth said in a hushed voice. Kiara came out of the shadows. " What are we going to do, if they come, the ocelots. What if they take me, what if they take you!" Kiara exclaimed. "That's not going to happen because I'm here to protect you," Goth said inviting her into his arms and wrapping his wings around her.

Suddenly something rustled in the bushes. Goth hid Kiara behind his wing. Something dark emerged from the foliage. Kiara peered over Goth's wing. "Thatch?", Kiara called out, "Thatch!". Kiara jumped over Goth's wing and dove down, to what was now obviously a bat. "Thatch, it is you!" Kiara exclaimed. Goth hovered close to them. "Goth, help me get him into the pyramid", Kiara pleaded.

Chap 4

Goth watched as Kiara and Thatch were reunited. They hugged for what seemed to be an immensely long time. Goth had the feeling in his stomach he felt earlier when Kiara and Blaze were talking but stronger. "Goth, meet my good friend Thatch" Kiara introduced. "I here you saved my girl and have been taking care of her," Thatch exclaimed. "Oh stop it Thatch" Kiara said playfully. Goth would have wretched right then and there if he had no self-control. He looked over this bat, he wasn't quite as big as Goth, he was and ugly greyish- green color, and he obviously wasn't as strong as Goth was either.

Goth stood guard atop the pyramid, keeping a look out for ocelots. Every once and a while, Goth's eyes would trail off towards Kiara and Thatch. He kept wondering what they could be talking about. Blaze roosted beside him. "Don't tell me you are going to let this Thatch guy, take your girl?" Blaze asked. "She's not my girl, she never was, and she's Thatch's Girl. And why are we having this conversation?" Goth said coarsely. "Because I know you like her," Blaze replied. "You're acting like a gossiping newborn again," Goth reminded. "Now I'm going to strangle the life out of something, and pretend its Thatch's face," Goth grumbled.

Goth feasted on a rat, its greyish- green fur reminded him of Thatch making his feast even more enjoyable. Goth headed back to the pyramid, he had a few questions for Thatch. "Thatch, exactly how did you get separated from your colony?" Goth questioned. There was a long pause. Kiara looked at Thatch wondering what he would say. "We were attacked by ocelots" Thatch finally said, "I'm the only member of my colony I know of that survived". "How did you find our pyramid anyway" Goth continued. "It's a pyramid, and pyramids are known for being home to Vampyrums, so my first logical idea was to find a pyramid. I had no idea that Kiara would be here. I was glad to find out that I wasn't the only survivor" Thatch answered and smiled at Kiara. Goth couldn't take it anymore, it seemed like Thatch had all the answers, but he was still suspicious of Thatch.

Blaze hovered around the pyramid, watching Goth. Goth was pacing back and forth atop the pyramid occasionally pretending to strangle something or someone. Blaze approached Goth and roosted next to him. "Lord Go…" Blaze said before being interrupted. "Save it! Now I have a job for you", Blaze nodded, "I need you to watch over the colony and keep an extra eye on Thatch" Goth demanded. "Sire, where are you going?" Blaze asked. "Don't worry I'll be back" Goth said. "Should I tell Kiara?" Blaze asked. "No, she probably won't even notice I'm gone, now that Thatch is around" Goth answered sadly and flew off into the jungle.

Goth was out to find Thatch and Kiara's colony. He found what he assumed would be a pyramid crawling with ocelots, but a pyramid covered in Vampyrums. Goth descended down to the entrance of the pyramid. "I'm Lord Goth, and I'm looking for your colony elder" Goth said to introduce himself. An old bat approached him. "Do you know of a Vampyrum by the name of Thatch?" Goth asked. The elder nodded.

"Blaze have you seen Goth?" Kiara asked. "No. Why?" Blaze answered. "Well I was going to ask him if he had seen Thatch, because he's missing too" Kiara stated. Blaze got a terrified look on his face. "What's wrong Blaze?" Kiara asked. "I was supposed to be keeping an eye on Thatch" Blaze answered. "Why?" Kiara wondered. "I don't know" blaze answered.

Goth was confused with what this elder was telling him. "Thatch is a rogue. He believed that we needed protection, provided by the ocelots. We thought he was crazy and was going to doom us all, so we banished him," the elder stated. Goth couldn't believe this, so he went back to the colony to tell Kiara. Little did Goth know, but Thatch had followed him.

Goth went to his perch and waited for Kiara to return, but Thatch had gotten there first. He punched Goth in the face. He continued by kicking him in the stomach. "You will not tell her the truth!" Thatch yelled as he tackled Goth. Goth pushed Thatch off and barred his teeth at him. "STOP!" Kiara screamed angrily. "Don't listen to him Kiara, he'll tell you lies," Thatch stated. "You're the one that's lying, Thatch. You are known as a rogue in your colony. You believed you could be protected by ocelots. Your colony is fine, they banished you!" Goth stated. "Stop it, stop it both of you. You both have been lying to me!" she exclaimed. "Thatch you really thought it was necessary to attack Goth. Even if Goth is lying, you, you," Kiara said as she scuttled off into the corner and, started to cry.

Chap 5

"Sire, Ocelo…", the only words Blaze could say before being tackled by an ocelot. It was about to devour him when, Goth rammed himself against the ocelot knocking it over. "Get everyone out of here" Goth ordered to him. "KONIA!" Blaze screamed as he leaped off the ledge. Goth jumped and followed him. An ocelot scratched Blaze's wing during attempt to save his mate. Goth attacked the ocelot and screamed, "Get out now!". Blaze couldn't fly, so he and Konia had to crawl out. Goth continued on to save other trapped members of his colony.

When everyone got out of the pyramid, Goth realized his problems were just starting. Outside owls were attacking his subjects. Kiara and Thatch were nowhere to be found. Blaze covered his mate to try and protect her. Goth bound over to them and barred his teeth at approaching owls. Kiara watched Goth as he tried to protect Blaze and Konia. An owl was about to attack Goth from behind. Kiara darted towards Goth and the owl aiming at Goth grabbed her. "Goth!" she shrieked. Goth quickly turned his head only to see the owl carrying off Kiara.

He leaped into the air and went after them. He finally reached them and was about to attack the bird. Then another owl tackled him from the side. Goth's body had given out and now he was plummeting towards the earth. The last thing Goth saw was Thatch, laughing maniacally, and flying off towards the owls. Everything went black.

Goth opened his eyes, face to face with Konia. Goth looked to his left and saw Blaze. Blaze was deathly still. Konia helped Goth to his feet. Blaze had helped him through just about every situation, he was a brother to him. Although annoying at times, he was a true friend. Goth admired him, he died trying to save his mate, and succeeded. What had Goth done, failed to save Kiara, and practically got him-self killed in the process. Blaze was gone.

Goth had a feeling Kiara was still alive, he knew he had to go and save her. "Konia I'm leaving you in charge, go find any other survivors" Goth said. "Where will you go, you don't even know where they are?" Konia questioned. "I can't just forget about her!" Goth said. "Why can't you?" Konia asked. "Because I love her!" Goth yelled, "I've already lost Blaze, I can't lose her too,". "Finally!" Konia exclaimed. "What?" Goth said with a puzzled look on his face. "You are excepting your feelings for Kiara" Konia explained. "You are just like Blaze," Goth said. "Why do you think I loved him, now go out and bring Kiara home" Konia stated. Goth flew off into the air.

Chap 6

Kiara looked around, members of her birth colony were perched on tree branches guarded by owls and ocelots. A few members from her new colony were being guarded too. Kiara tried to get up, but she was pinned down by an owl's talons. "Ah, you're awake" Thatch said pleased. "Why are you doing this?" Kiara asked. "You and your father left us in our time of need, some leader he was," Thatch answered. "What?" Kiara said wondering what in the world he was talking about. "Shortly after you and your father left, we were attacked by snakes" Thatch continued. "My father was murdered by a snake" Kiara replied angrily. Thatch laughed maniacally. "I'm going to make you suffer for what you did" Thatch stated.

Goth knew where the owls roosted, he knew where the ocelots slept. There was still no sign of Kiara. Goth wouldn't give up though. Then he remembered, owls have fire. He flew high above the trees and looked in every direction for a glowing light. Goth spotted a faint light out in the distance. So he continued on in that direction.

"Now to make you pay for what you did" Thatch declared. "Thatch, stop this" a Vampyrum called out. "Silence him!" Thatch demanded. An owl pinned the bat down, a cry of pain escaped him. "I can't believe I ever loved you" Kiara called out. "Oh, and you shall love me again whether you like it or not!" Thatch exclaimed. Kiara began to cry.

Goth was close now. He could here Thatch's evil laughter, echoing through the jungle. Soon he began to worry if he would be too late. Hoping he wasn't, he continued on to the bright glow. He paused for a minute. Kiara's image appeared in his mind. He remembered her soft, warm, red fur, her smile. Then the image disappeared. What if he can't save her, what if he loses her forever? "Stop thinking like that" a voice told him in his head. So he continued on to the glowing light.

"Bring him in, for he shall be the first to go" Thatch demanded. An owl brought in a bat, one that had fur that was similar to Kiara. Kiara looked closely at this familiar looking bat. "Kiara!" the bat called out. "Silence him! Kiara meet your father, he was never attacked by a snake. I simply captured him." Thatch announced. Kiara wrenched herself out from under the owl and leaped over towards the bat. She let out a small cry of pain, for part of her wing was ripped. An owl smacked her with his wing and she plummeted to the ground.

Goth saw Kiara falling and darted towards her. He caught her and flew up to a sturdy branch and laid her down. "Thatch, you coward" Goth screamed. "Ah, Goth, I was hoping you'd come" Thatch stated. "You're a rat! I've lost my brother to you, but I won't lose Kiara. Now let these bats go!" Goth demanded. "Ocelot's, take him down!" Thatch ordered. Ocelots leaped out of the trees towards him, Goth covered Kiara to protect her. Then a bat dove down towards them. "Do you love my daughter?" He asked. Goth looked at Kiara, "Yes!" Goth answered. "Then take care of her" the bat stated. He then jumped off the branch and tackled the ocelots.

It was a mad house. Owls and ocelots were everywhere. The fire was getting out of control and trees were burning. Bats were running crazy. Goth had to restore order. "Bats of my colony, head back to the pyramid. Guide as many bats from Kiara's colony there too!" Goth ordered. "Kiara! Where's Kiara!" Goth screamed. "Ah, since she can't be mine, she can't be yours either" Thatch said as he began to strangle her. "No!" Goth screamed.

There was nothing Goth could do. Then a dark figure tackled Thatch. Kiara dropped; the fire was burning the entire jungle floor now. Goth darted towards her. He caught her, and immediately headed back to the pyramid.

Chap 7

Goth flew to his perch, and set Kiara down on a ledge and crouched down next to her. Her soot covered body was lifeless. His worst fear had come true, or so he thought. Kiara let out a quiet cough and opened her eyes. "Kiara, you're alive" Goth said happily. He wrapped his wings around her. "Kiara, I love you" Goth told her. She smiled and nuzzled him. "Where's my father?" she asked. "He saved you and died doing so" Goth answered. Kiara began to cry.

Kiara's wing healed and soon she was flying again. Goth and Kiara spent all their time together. Goth felt peace and serenity all the time now, especially when he was with Kiara. He thought he couldn't be happier, but there was one thing that did. "Goth" Kiara said. "Yes" Goth acknowledged. "I'm pregnant" She told him. Goth was filled with joy. He loved her and that's all that mattered.


End file.
